


Mun Talks || Formatting and Future Works || Announcement

by iamnotanegg



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like linking songs if needed or whenever the Duke would play or sing for someone which is quite a rarity. I pick the songs with great effort, consideration and standards and I want all of you to feel what me and the Duke feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mun Talks || Formatting and Future Works || Announcement

Hi,

I wasn't aware that it was possible to do a RICH TEXT format and I completely hate myself for it.

I will keep posting a few more but will try to really set the posts on how they were written; italicized, bold, underlined, strike - through - ed for emphasis. Some also have links on them for better  _effects_ and to get the  _mood_ going. However, I don't think I can go over all of them to fix those. So apologies, apologies and more apologies.

I'l try to fix them but considering I'm lazy alone with my own threads, but we'll see.

Thank you for reading and doing what you all do. 

I still don't know what **kudos** and **hits** mean so whatever.

 


End file.
